


From the Ashes

by FoolishTony



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Emergency Medical Technicians, F/F, F/M, Firefighter Dean Winchester, Firefighter Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Suicide, I’ll tag as I go or when needed, M/M, Miscarriage, Paramedic Castiel (Supernatural), Paramedic Gabriel (Supernatural), Slow Burn, hopefully there’s a general understanding of what to expect, with paramedics and firefighters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolishTony/pseuds/FoolishTony
Summary: Castiel alongside his brother Gabriel work as paramedics. Some days are better than others, and as a thankless job, they appreciate the good ones. Of course in their line of work they’re bound to meet the Fire department. Of who which Dean and Sam work for. Feelings start kindling and things get hot for all those involved *wink wink*
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the first chapter! I was initially going to have chapters switch back and forth with the different characters. But felt that this was to short so I added a small part of what to expect in the next chapter. I’ll also try my best to update this weekly or bi-weekly. So enjoy :)

🚑

“All I’m saying Cas, is it wouldn’t hurt for you to go out and mingle. Y’know, find some decent lookin poor soul to hook up with.” Gabe bit down on his current lollipop, having gone through at least half of the bag already. Castiel had bought them for the whole team and nurses by the helping desk, but before he could place them in the kitchen, Gabe got to them first. “At least have some fun.”

Castiel huffed out a breath and stopped what he was doing. Looking down at his duffel bag, he mentally checked off his gear. Bandages, check. Gloves, check. Scissors, check. 

“I for example, have been eyeing this nice piece of work. He’s a Sasquatch of a guy, but he’s cute. Beyond adorable.” Gabriel feigned a fake gasp, “Oh Cas, he’s perfect.”

“Stethoscope.”

“What?”

Cas looked up to see Gabe, smiling he said again, “Stethoscope. That’s what I’m missing.” He pushed his bag aside and hopped up the van, heading towards the front. “I left it up here since our last ride.”

“Caaaas! Are even listening to me. I’m in deep deep love. Stabbed! By the horrible Cupid’s arrows. Forever suffering.” Gabe pouted and let himself fall against the van. He looked down and started picking at the floor, flicking bits of asphalt. “I don’t even think I have a chance with him. And even if I did, his stupid brother is in the way.” He pulled his knees in, flopping his head right on top. Cas jumped down the van and looked to Gabe, extending an arm while rolling his eyes. Gabe took the offered hand. 

“I’m listening. But last I heard, weren’t you eyeing someone else. I believe you said they looked ‘as good as chocolate cake’ if I remember correctly.” Gabe whined and draped himself over Cas. 

“... the idiot was married. And I never got a chance to get a piece of that cake.” He stifled another dramatic sigh, looking up towards Castiel. “I had heard rumors that he was part of gymnastics team in high school. But now I’ll never find out.” 

Cas laughed and pushed him aside, opting to pat his back. “Gabe, I’ll never understand how you just keep falling for people. Especially our patients during the job.” Cas zipped up his bag and pushed it further inside. “Where’s your bag?”

“Uhm, here it is.” He passed it over to Cas. “And I can’t help it if our patients happen to be models. It’s unfair honestly, for them to look pretty and be a damsel in distress. Can you blame me?” Cas went to place both bags into their storage cabinets and strapped them in place. “I’d like to save the Sasquatch once, that’s for sure.” A couple other quick adjustments and the van was ready to go for the second half of the day. But for now, it was lunch, and Cas really wanted to eat something other than candy. Jumping out and locking up the van, he walked towards Gabe. 

“Okay Gabe, whatever you say.” He placed his arm around him and looked onto his face. “Let’s go and get lunch already, I’m starving. And to cheer you up, since it really does seem this Sasquatch has allowed the love bug to bite you. I’ll buy you desert.” Gabe lit up at that.

“Really?! Can we go to the Heavens Bakery? I love their brownies there.” 

“Heavens? It’s a bit far out don’t you think?” Gabe gave a innocent goofy smile, and popped another cherry lollipop in his mouth. Placing the plastic wrapper in his pants pocket, alongside with the other twenty or so wrappers. Cas sighed leaning his head against his, “fine we can go to Heavens, but ONLY if promise to behave. Last time they kicked us out because you couldn’t stop flirting with the baker.”

“I love a man who can cook.”

“You love any man that moves.”

“I- uhm. Okay you got me there.” Castiel lost himself in a fit of laughter, he really enjoyed being able to work with his brother. Gabriel most of all, they had always been close since kids. His other older brothers typically belittled Castiel when their dad wasn’t around. But Gabriel always defended him, though that also caused the others to taunt Gabe as well. 

It wasn’t all bad though, they didn’t always have to see Michael, Luci, or Raphael. They were good doctors, like Dad, but still jerks. They only occasionally worked in ICU, and when they did, they would come across each other if their shifts lined up. Both he and Gabe were paramedics, being an actual doctor didn’t really interest either of them. Much to their Dads disappointment, but that didn’t mean they weren’t great paramedics. Just not doctors. 

Gabe continued to rant about his feelings for the fireman he had met one time during a night shift. Cas himself hadn’t met or seen him, he was off that day and on call, but from what he heard from Gabe, that day was a tough one. Early in the morning there was a miscarriage, they always affected Gabe the most. Then there had been a stroke from an elderly woman which was called in by the woman’s young granddaughter. A man having tried but failed to commit suicide, in other words. A really really long day. Then it happened. 

There had been a call late into night about a small fire and someone needing medical attention. An EMT had been dispatched, but as the night progressed more calls had been received. The small fire had picked up more fuel and had started to work its way around a motel. Gabe’s team that night got called on site, alongside with other paramedics. Gabe had said it was hectic, real close to calling Cas to come in. Not that it was necessary he recalled, since they had more than enough help that day. But more for moral support if anything. 

Gabe had to call time of death for two victims who had inhaled too much smoke. Charlie had told Cas that Gabe had nearly lost it that day. ‘On the verge of tears.’ But a fireman named Sam had comforted Gabe. She told Gabriel she would pack everything up and suggested him to walk it off for a bit. Gabe hadn’t said anything, only lifting his head to show her he had heard. He went to the curb and sat down, holding his head and about to let his tears run free, when he suddenly felt an arm on his shoulder. 

Charlie laughed recalling the scene, she said the man looked like a lost puppy. A giant lost puppy. Trying to find something to do, so when he saw Gabe. Of course the man went to see if everything was okay. She said the moment Gabe set his eyes on him, he drooled buckets. 

“Hey Gabriel, I finished putting everything away, you ready?”

“Oh, Gabriel. That’s a nice name.” The fireman had smiled and Gabe said he nearly died right there and then. “It’s an angel name, right?”

“Uh. U-yeah. My mom was a bit of a religious nut so I. I mean thats why I have an angel name.” Gabe laughed nervously. “My brothers also have angel names. But, I don’t know why I’m telling you though. Heh, I guess it’s just nerves. Or I mean probably my adrenaline, yeah that’s it, my. Charlie can you check my heart rate. I think I’m having a stroke-“

“Oh my god! Are you okay?” 

Charlie could not stop laughing, once Sam had reached over to hold onto to Gabe. She swore it looked as if his whole brain had rebooted. “He’s just kidding,” she had slapped him up the head. “He does that a lot.”

“Sammy!”

“Ah, I- I gotta go. But are you sure he’s okay?” 

“Trust me, in a couple minutes he’ll be more than okay.” Sam turned back to Gabe once more and gave another small smile. He squeezed Gabe’s shoulder to give reassurance that he would be okay and got up. 

“Okay, I- I’ll see you around then.”

“Sammy! Where the hell are ya?!” Another fireman had yelled. Once he spotted Sam, he waved them over to the rest of the unit. Gabe watched him jog off to them, falling hard for him. 

“Charlie?”

“Yes lover boy.” Charlie pulled him upright and dusted him off. 

“I think I’m in love.” 

“Wait until Cas hears this.” She laughed, dragging Gabe away. 

🚒

“Dean.” Someone called out. “Dean, wake up.”

“Mmhwhat. Just a couple more minutes Sammy.” Dean turned over and pulled the blanket over his head. Last night had been a long night, so if he could get just a couple more minutes of sleep, that would be great. He heard Sammy sigh and suddenly felt his bed shift. 

“I said, wake up.” Before Dean could process what was going on he slid off his bed and fell to the floor. The mattress was then tipped above him too. “That’s more than enough sleep for you, don’t y’think sleeping beauty.” Damn, it was the chief. 

“Heh, good morning Chief. I was just uhm,” Dean tried squirming out from under the mattress, when he felt it being lifted off of him. It was Sammy, he gave a small smile while flipping the mattress back. Holding out his hand, he helped Dean up. 

“Um nothin’ ya Idjit. Get up and put on your gear, you still have to finish training Sam.” Bobby crossed his arms and sighed, “lord help me, I still don’t know why I have you around.” Dean rubbed his sore knees, having cushioned his fall with them. He looked towards Bobby and gave a smirk. 

“Aw come on Chief, I’m the best you got and you know it. If I weren’t, I wouldn’t be a lieutenant.” Dean beamed, he had only a couple months prior been a firefighter but quickly promoted to DE then Lieutenant. Yeah sure, Dean was a pain in ass for Bobby, but he was a damn good firefighter. Bobby rolled his eyes grumbling about how he was to soft on boys. 

Before heading out, he turned back and said, “Once you put on some pants, report to Cain, he’ll give a rundown of what’s left for Sam.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! But here the second Chapter! Yay :,) it’s probably a bit short, sorry about that, but I promise the next one won’t be! Enjoy!

“Come on, get up.”

“Dean can I-“

“I don’t want to hear it Sammy. Your not done with this exercise.”

Sam dropped his head back onto the ground, groaning at the growing feeling of soreness throughout his body. He couldn’t move...well he could. But he just didn’t want too. With full on fireman gear and having to run up and down nearly a hundred (not really) flights of stairs, he was done. Sam lay on the ground, squinting up at the sunny sky. He didn’t mind the labor intensive exercise runs, but if it were up to him, he would much rather prefer to take more of the written tests right now. He let his eyes close and let the soft breeze cool him down for a bit. His heavy breathing calmed down a bit and then he sensed a shadow over him. He opened one eye and looked up to see Dean, holding out his hand. 

“Tell you what Sammy, if you beat me jogging back to base. I’ll cut tomorrow’s exercise run.” Dean pulled Sam upright and patted his shoulder. “But if I win, I get to take your dessert for a week.” Dean smiled, already imagining the extra slice of apple pie he would be eating. 

Sam laughed and shoved him aside, “No way! I’m in full gear and already dead from the morning run. It wouldn’t be fair.” Sam looked towards the base, it wasn’t far, but Dean definitely had an upper hand. There was only one way to beat Dean, and that was to play dirty. “On second thought, let’s shake on it.” 

“Alright! That’s the spirit Sammy!” Dean shook Sams offered hand, extra apple pie, here he comes- 

Before Dean could really finish that thought he felt his arm get tugged. Sam had pulled him forward and turned him around. Pushing him to the ground and jumped over him, jogging towards the base. Dean was stunned for a moment and looked up, that little cheat!

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Dean scrambled to get up quick, continuing to curse his little brother and his long legs. “I’m gonna kill you!” He tried his best to catch up, but no matter how fast he tried to lift his legs, he couldn’t catch up to Sammy. He slowed his jog once he came close to Sam, who was currently displaying a very smug face. 

A bit out of breath Sam said, “So I guess that means-, that means I get tomorrow off?” He smiled and laughed, placing his arm on Deans shoulder. Deans shook his head and breathed out a laugh too. 

“Okay you cheat, you win, no course tomorrow. But you still have to head to the gym for at least an hour and 30. Can’t have you slacking off.” 

“Sounds good by me.” Sam went to pick up his gear he had set down, hauling it on his back. “And Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“You can have my dessert for 3 days. But only 3.” Dean smiled and fist bumped the sky. 

“Sweet, sweet victory.” Dean whispered to himself mostly, but Sam had heard too and rolled his eyes. “Okay, I’ll update Cain, how ‘bout you go shower since you really fucking reek and I’ll meet you in the common room.”

“Alright, but I call dibs on the console.”

“What?! You can’t call dibs, you have to be in the room to call dibs.” Sammy just smiled and ran off into the building. “Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me!” Dean followed inside and ran opposite of Sam, towards the offices. He wouldn’t lose this time. Turning some corners and into the halls he ran inside the last office before the Chiefs. “Cain! Cain I gotta-“

“Dean.” Dean stopped in his tracks, Cain wasn’t alone. Shit, he probably should have knocked. He could already see Cain preparing a storm of a lecture. The ones Dean was all to familiar with. 

“Uh, hey Jo and uhm Cain.” He smiled and slowly worked his way back out of the office. “Y’know, on second thought, it can probably wait. Sorry to bother-“

“Dean, how many times do I have to tell you to knock on the door before barging in.” Cain shook his head and placed it above his hand, already feeling the headache that was coming along. Sighing he looked up, Dean was a good kid, a god damn good fireman too. But so help him god, he always got on his nerves. Shaking his head he continued, “Dean, Jo here was giving me a rundown of the motel fire that broke out.” 

“Oh, yeah from earlier this week.”

“That’s the one. Got a bit out of hand I hear, but I also heard that this may not be the last one.” Cain looked towards Jo with a concerned face, he didn’t like what seemed to be brewing. “Go ahead and lock the door, we need to talk.”

*click*

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. And any helpful criticism too! I have an idea of where I want to take this story, but please, if you have suggestions of what you may hope to see, I’m open to them as well!


End file.
